Examaning the borders black and white turns grey
by Subaruchan192
Summary: Mira Shepard is a trainee of the Citadell Security. just one thing stands between her and her dream of becoming a full member.Mira has to arrest a criminal- chosen by random.Her aim is simply the best assassin in universe: Thane Krios. A chase begins Note: It's a reupload, because the first draft was not translated well. So i redo it : Btw. I'm not a native speaker
1. 1 Chapter: The informant

Chapter: The informant

The Asari was beautiful, Shepard could not deny it. How she sat in front of her with a smug, nearly alluring smile on her full lips made her as attractive as a magnet. It seemed so unreal that a beauty like her had needs for an assassin. Maybe this was the reason why. A former lover who wanted to hurt her, a wife, who found out about an affair? The trainee of Citadell Security did not care about it. The only thing she cared about was to pass her final exam. It was her dream to pass the final exam and to become a member of C-Sec. Mira would show every men, who laughed about her when she signed into the academy, that they had been wrong. She was as good as men, maybe even better.

Shepard watched the Asari with a severe view while she held her datapad in her hand. Any avocations were not good. Mira has to stay focus on the gesture of the Asari. If she's not, her task would never be completed.

"I'm asking you once again, Firia M'arona. Why did you engage Thane Krios?" Asked Mira und looked at the Asari. The really female looking Alien was only shrugging her shoulders and made a helpless gesture. The music within the flux was- one of the night clubs on Citadell- was damn loud. The beat boomed in her ears and swallowed every word, that wasn't yelled at each other. Shepard rolled with her eyes, leaned forward and said once again, this time louder:

"I know that you've engaged Thane Krios. Listen…" Mira sighed and rubbed over her eyebrows. Slowly the Asari started to make her head ache. "I don't want to foist you for something. I just need information. So, who is Krios going to kill?" The beautiful Asari looked at her innocent with big, eyes- colored like lavender.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anybody with the name Thane Krios." Whispered Firia with a soft tone who would normally left no doubt behind, but Mira had trust in her sources that had sent her to the Asari. The eyebrows were abridged skeptically by Mira and she watched her opponent carefully. Bit by bit was the desperate within her was growing. Two months of her final exam has already been gone without any notable results. She was searching for Thane Krios, the most famous Drell assassin, for two months, but seemed like her hottest track ran into sand right here. As a trainee were the possibilities limited. Mira was not allowed to arrest or to interrogate somebody. So she had no choice then hoping of Firias good will.

Annoyed was Shepard falling back into her chair and crossed her legs. The Asari smiled still like the adorableness in person. Her blue, perfect skin glommed in the most fascinating facet of blue within the light of the Flux. Eyes full of a deep touch were looking amused and interested at the same time at Shepard. The young recruit felt more and more unpleasant with every minute that passed. She hated noise and she especially hated discos, but they're the best place to meet someone without being remembered.

Shepard sighed, stroked a hazelnut brown colored strand of hair behind her ear, leaned as close as possible towards Firia. Her head was bedded on her folded hands, watched the beautiful Asari and smiled with her most charming smile which was possible in the situation.

"Listen, Firia, I don't want anything from you." She said with a forgiving ton in her voice, while Mira raised her hands placatory. Mira also showed her hips where no weapon was. She hoped to underline her god willing with this gesture. The Asari nodded understanding and smiled charming.

"You have to betray me something, Shepard." The Asari purred. "What should a rookie from C-Sec want from the maybe most infamous assassin in the entire galaxy?" Lavender colored eyes sparkled with curiosity. The Asari watched Mira expecting and didn't let her go with her view.

"Final exam…" Murmured Shepard a simple answer. She fixed Firia with a critical view, but her opponent did not even react and stayed with her smile on her lips just like it was grown there.

"So…" She answered surprised, while Shepard could not make out, if it was the truth or a lie.

"Such criminals are your aim for final exam? Even if the best spies of C-Sec have not been able to catch him? You have my sympathy, Shepard." Mira lowered her eyebrows and leaned back with crossed arms. There had been a suspicion within her mind that the Asari was playing a fault game and she had evidence now, but it would not help her. Anger and frustration accumulated in her breast and she curled her lips.

"Right from the point you don't know someone with the name Krios, you're really well informed about the one I'm looking for." Mira asserted soberly that her game was a lie. The Asari widened playfully her eyes like a young child, which had been caught out in the act. Shepard was not touched of it and watched her informant still seriously.

"Oops, seems like I tattled."

"Seems like this." The Asari smiled- once again- and made Mira to see red. Her fingers clawed within the arm-rest of her chair until they turned into white, but Mira kept the illusion of being calm. Just her voice was a bit icier than she wanted her to be.

"Well…Shepard, now that you got me, I should help you. I did not engage Krios, but I know somebody who did it. Maybe this will help you." The Asari turned around so that she was able to look at the barkeeper. The Barkeeper, a great built turian, looked up- like because of an invisible wink from Firia- and stopped to polish the glasses. A smile was in his face -like serving drinks is the best thing on earth- he took out two bottles, turned them cool around and put the drinks within two glasses. Slowly he walked towards them and put the glasses on their table.

Firia smiled her most wonderful smile towards the Turian, which was returned in the same way by the barkeeper. When he left them, Firia pushed the glass towards Shepard.

Mira raised a slim eyebrow and watched the drink carefully. She already divined, that it wasn't simple water. For sure it was one of the strongest alcoholic drinks in the entire Flux. The solid itself was from a bright blue like the skin of Firia and it was dancing in the rhythm of the beat.

Mira asked herself if there as more behind this nice gesture. One of the first lectures of Citadell Security was to be always skeptical on given drinks. Poison attack was not rare on Citadell, but Mira also knew that having a drink together with an informant could also be useful. Thoughtfully Mira weighed all aspects out, but could not find a definitely answer of the question.

Just like Firia had noticed her inner conflict, she took her glass and smiled encouraging to her and dumped her drink with one single swallow. For a part of a second Firia grimaced because of the bitter taste of the drink and then watched Mira challenging. Carefully Mira lifted her glass right in front of her eyes, watched it for some moment, weighted it in her hand from one side to another, but then shrugged her shoulders and emptied it within one swallow.

After she had also to shiver from the bitter after taste, she realized that something went wrong. Every inch of her skin, which got in connection with the alcohol, seemed to burn like the fires in hell, while a crampy cough took her breath away. In the bright blue eyes of the human female burned tears and she felt more than sick. Cold sweat flows down her back and it seemed like her gastric juice was cooking.

The flickering light in the room of Flux became blurred in front of her eyes and Mira felt how her lids became heavier and a strong pain rushed through her body like a flash. With a silent scream she slumped onto the table.

Firia M'arona leaned back with a content smile and crossed her legs. The turian waiter, who had watched the entire scenery, came back to the beautiful Asari and bent down to her.

"Was everything for your satisfaction, Madame?" He whispered with a complacent smile.

"Absolutely." Fria answered in a calm tone and touched Shepard with a thoughtful smile. "But she isn't dead, isn't she? I don't want to have more blood on my hands."

"Of course not. She's just out cold for a few hours." The turian assured her immediately. The Asari smiled and laid a hand on his arm and smiled thankful.

"Good job. I thank you for the help."

"Any time."

"May I ask you to take care that nobody is going to notice from this happening? That will damage my fame."

"It would be my pleasure." The waiter turned around to the door of the night club and nodded towards a krogan who was waiting in the dark. Obviously this turning of the story had been planned right from the beginning, because the massive warrior came fast, threw Mira over his shoulders and carried her out of the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, Rookie Shepard, but I cannot allow you, that you may disturb my commission." She aspirated, while she watched how the krogan brought Mira away. Probably the krogan was going to sell her to batarian slave traders. Nobody in the Flux noticed that a recruit of C-Sec had been kidnapped right in their middle. Neither the busy Salarians nor the dancing Asaris or the loud chatting humans would even remember that Mira or Firia had been there. But that was normal in the Universe.

This was normal in the new, mixed society out of different culture and races. It was a dark, cold place in which just the own survive counted. Corruption, black mail and hypocrisy were just small bagatelle with witch the Citadell Security has to deal with. Everything was like a Black Hole in which every memory of a person was being absorbed just like she never existed. This was one of the reasons why slave traders had an easy job within the different stellar system of the galaxy. Really nobody remembered somebody else.

~ So Mira would never know that she was on the right track. Just half an hour- and two drink for Firia- later; a shadow detached out of the masse of organic livings. A drell with bilious green skin und big, but at the same time empty, eyes, sat down noiseless in the chair where Mira had sat just a few minutes ago. That he was still warm was irrelevant for Thane Krios. What counted for him was his duty. Firia smiled the speedy murderer of her lover and leaned her head on her hands. Thane really did not react in any way- right as both of them were not noticed by anyone else within the Flux.

"Good that you have found time, Krios. I'm really…" Firia started, but was interrupted by the Drell, who was carrying a black leather coat.

"Please, just tell me where my target is."

"Oh…ehm…well…" Firia spluttered and was out of concept for a short time because of Thanes disinterest, but then put it beside and thought that was maybe because of his indifference that may come from all of the years within this job. "Well…of course. Your target is my lover. He threatened me with telling my husband, that I have an affair with…"

"I'm not interested in details." Krios objected with a monotone, rough voice, which seemed to come out of another sphere. His black eyes fixed Firia cold and for a short moment it seemed like they judged over the Asari before they turned back into the emptiness of an assassin life. "Just tell me where I can find him. The rest I'll do by myself."

Firia had to admit, that the infamous Thane Krios was totally different from what she expected. When she had heard the rumors what Thane Krios had done, she supposed him to be an artful, crafty person who loved to assassinate his victims out of the dark, but the Thane right in front of her, seemed more to be caught into blasphemy monotony. Maybe this was the reason which made the difference and causes his care and his distinguished statistic. Until now, not even one victim had survived and there were none eye witness so that just rumors of his actions existed. It seemed like Thane did not really exist. It was like Thane appeared from a dust when a job had to be done and went away right after the job. The Asari shook her head fast. Her job had to be done fast, before her lover would tell her husband about her affair.

"He's in the industry district. He wants to meet there with my husband." She disclaimed. Thane nodded understanding and closed his eyes. Firia turned around to the barkeeper to order another round of drinks, but when she turned back, Thane Krios had been gone already. Nothing remained from him. Just like Thane never existed.~


	2. 2 Chapter Slave Traders

2. Chapter: Slave Traders

Mira didn't know, how long she had been flowing through the endless darkness which had been caused by the poison, but now she felt her senses returning slowly. What had happened? Carefully she was reaching out into her thoughts to the last happenings, but always when she tried to remember anything desperately, it seemed like she was hitting a barrier. Instead her head ache became stronger and stronger. Damn it! What had that bitch of an Asari done to her?  
She wanted to take her hands to her head intuitively, but she felt that something was holding her back. Something was cutting within her hands painfully and she gnarled aggressively. Bastards! They had really absorbed her and this in the 23rd century.

Mira blinked and tried to define the spongy contours that were billowing in front of her eyes. It needed some moments, but then the rookie recognized that she was in a simple stock hall. In the both corners she was able to see, she could make out a few pile of empty boxes. Mira jerked once again on her chain, but it did not move an inch. She grumbled with frustration.

"Stop it, human", interfered a deep voice full of contempt at her neck, breaking the silence. Mira turned around like a flash and clenched, when the chain was cutting in her skin. They really used old fashioned chains. How glorious in the 23rd century.

Her eyes narrowed to slim slices and she noticed the origin of the abominations voice. A krogan was standing in the deepest corner of her hall- not that krogans look weak anyway, but this one was even beefy for a krogan. He watched her with big eyes and then built up in front of her. A skeptical view was in his eyes, when he looked down on the- for him- slim human female. "If you're a good girl, then I don't have to break your bones."

"Shut up and let me go or you're gonna regret it!", barked Shepard and fastened the Krogan with a warning view. He just growled and curled his mouth to a derisive grin.

"Maybe you forgot it, human, but you're chained on the chair." Damn it! He was right. Her situation was not the best one. Mira looked around inconspicuously and tried to find something that might help her. It was a pit but she had to admit after a view moments, that the Krogan had done a good job. On the first view she could not notice something helpful. Damn it!

"What do you want from me, bastard?" she growled contemptuously. She hated the feeling of being pressed in a corner like the krogan was the predator and she was the prey. How wonderful this comparison fitted, Shepard thought sarcastically and faced up with the krogan again.  
He had curled his mouth to a big grin and Shepard noticed that he looked every inch of her with a view as if he rated her value.

"Oh, the Batarians will be content with you." He said- more to himself than to Shepard- while he was going around her. Mira growled again and tracked every (move of his) as long as possible. Her heart began to run fast. The situation was a bit fishy, but she fought down her desperation and forced herself to be calm. She had to find an exit that was sure.

"Oh gosh! I never thought that I was going to end as a slave. As a dead body, sure, or murdered in a deep corner because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but this!" Shepard sighed theatrically, but her plan was to detract him from the door. She hoped that she could gain an advantage from this tactic. Her guard looked irritated for a second, but could not deny a short, deep throated laugh. A few minutes later he came back to Shepard, pressing his hands on his hips and stared at Mira.

"What?"

"A rich Batarian would pay a lot for his personal human. Especially for a stubborn one like you are." Suddenly the pieced of the puzzle fitted together in hear head. Oh God! Batarians hated humans since the war about the Skyllianic Sector. It had been the area of the Batarians before humanity had learned how to use the Mass Effect. A cold frisson went down her back, when she realized, for what a Batarian would need a personal human. As a patsy! No, she could not end like this! Her brain started to work fast and was looking for a solution. There had to be an exit!

"Now you got it.", grinned the Krogan and crashed his fist together. A gesture that they often did to show, that they're content. "You're gonna bring me a lot of money." Shepard narrowed her eyes and deep wrinkles were shown on her forehead. Just at that moment the door opened and a group of four medium-heavy armed Batarians entered the room.

For a few moments they stopped, irritated by the ambush, looking around, but then the- Well, Mira supposed him to be- leader noticed her and poked his companions in the hip, murmured something quietly and went to the Krogan. This one nodded shortly as a salute and displaced behind his back to lose the chains. Mira took a deep breath and set her muscle into readiness. That was her chance! Now she had to use the knowledge that she gained from the training and the amount of simulation she had went through. This was her chance to proof her strength.

Just a few moments later, she realized how the pressure on her wrist was eased and sighed in relief, but before she was able to use her hands, the Krogan packed her so strong that Mira fizzed from the pain. Shortly she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to delete the fire. With all of his power the Krogan was pushing her forward, pointing his weapon warning in her neck. Mira growled angrily.

Just a few steps before the Batarians, the Krogan stopped. He looked at his clients seriously, his small eyes narrowed suspicious.

"So, I'll hand over your ware."

"Not while I'm alive, Krogan!", barked Shepard. Now was the time. Mira turned around fast and gave the Krogan a precise, strong kick against his chin. The colossus groaned and lurched a few steps backwards, but Mira did not care about it. She used the time; when the Krogan gave her hands free, to jump behind the iron boxes. It was not a moment too early. Right after she placed her back on the cold iron, she heard the noise of unlocking weapons and the sound of fired projectiles burned in her ears.

She should not care about it, but the sound brought back the memories of her past, coming from her subconscious. It needed all of her power to push them back down, but Mira had to stay focused. The picture of the batarian slave traders reminded her from the attack of Mindoir where her parents and friends had lost their life. Shepard took a deep breath to calm her down. She hadn't escaped at that time just to be caught up again.

Mira drove over her left arm and tried to ignore, that the Batarians started to adapt her hiding place. The omni tool activated and the trusted orange light calmed her a bit down. She tipped in the commands which activated her armor. She drove over her body and was covered in this orange, technical light. Taking a deep breath, Shepard concentrated all her will and power and lurked around the edge. The Batarian had covered nearly the whole track to her hiding place and Shepard realized that escape would be almost impossible- especially without her weapon.

Her gaze went to the dizzy Krogan not far from him…his M4Locust! Perfect! Although machine pistols were unusual for a Krogan, it was her favourite weapon type.

Without thinking any longer, Shepard squalled out of her hiding place and navigated herself towards the weapon- in the trust that she would be fast and her armor strong enough. One of the four Batarians attacked her, but Mira slid the rest of the way and caught the weapon. As fast as a flash, she jumped on her feet, concentrating her inner power and shoved the Batarian with a strong warp the door.

The slave trader made an irritated sound, while he flew through the air and crashed against the opposite wall. Shepard did not even notice how he rushed down the wall insensible, because she was already barricaded behind the next pile of boxes.

The Batarians shouted commands at each other, but Mira did not take care about it. Coughing she pressed against the stabile boxes and tried to catch a breath. The adrenalin within her body raced through her veins and the blood pumped in her ear. For a few moments, she had the feeling that her heart might spring out of her body. She closed her eyes for a second to calm herself down.

The reality was much harder than any simulations. This one was about her survival and although the simulations programs of C-Sec were known as the best available, it was just a computer calculating the behavior of the opponent and in case of emergency a restart was possible. No, she did not become nervous. She forced herself into calmness. The M4 Loctus laid heavy in her hand- ready to be fired. Shepard glided to the corner and looked around. A Batarian stood two meters from her place and watched her directly with his four eyes. A content smile was on his face. Now his beautiful, value prisoner was in a trap.

But instead of his imagination becoming true, Mira developed a big grin on her face.  
"I'm sorry, but you're in my way." With these words she fired her pistol before the Batarian could even take a shot. But Shepard did not want to kill anybody that was the reason why she instead managed to shoot him so that he could not move too fast. It took a few moments until he realized that he was hit in his leg. When his leg gave up, he fell to the ground and moaned painfully. Mira sighed and realized too late, that the Krogan got his mind back. The colossus grumbled in frustration and stood up. Mira did not notice the coming danger next to her, because she was too focused on the Batarians.

Unexpectedly a pain flew through her side and in the next moment she flew through the air to the next wall. A scream was released from her mouth and her field of sight exploded in a sea of flames. A tormented moan escaped from her, while she slumped down on the wall. The last thing she was able to see was the Krogan who was hitting his fist together in a rhythm of victory and went down to her, while he was flanked by the Batarians. Then Mira sank in the embrace of insensibility.

~The Krogan- and especially the Batarian- were glad, that this bullheaded shrew was under control right now. They really thought that the business might be over now. That this female human would be such a skilled fighter had nobody expected. But at the end her unwariness was her end. The slave traders grumbled content to each other. This would make her even more valuable. If they would be able to control her long enough to get back to their Home world, her bullhead would bring them a lot of money. Nobody had an idea, that their ruin watched them while he was sitting on a facade of the opposite building.

Thane Krios sat on the façade of the opposite skyscraper and watched the happenings in this stockroom until one of the Baterian had been falling right in front of his feet. For the first moment Thane had decided to ignore it and to go his way- fights weren't unusual on the Citadell- but something deep inside of him let the Drell stayed were he had been standing.

Now he was sitting on the sill and watched the fight for survival of Mira Shepard. Thane had to admit, that the woman from earth wasn't bad at all. Although she had made some trainee mistakes- like forgetting the Krogan-, the assassin could not deny, that she had a huge potential and primly he could see her brave and will to survive in her eyes. Eyes that reminded him of others, so beautiful eyes that he had known years ago. Irikahs eyes…

Maybe this had been the reason why he wasn't able to leave, although he had planned it. While he had watched the fight of a woman against four Baterians and one Krogan, intended on defending her life with everything that was necessary, something was emotional within him. Thane slipped slowly from the sill and moved invisibly through the masse of bodies. Against all odds, he decided to help this unknown woman. For this foreign person he was willing to rest the sin of murdering five people, because he decided to do it and not his client. Thane decided by himself to kill the slave traders and because of that he has to take the responsibility of it. That was the mentality of the Drells.

Finally Thane Krios reached the door and entered without being noticed by any of the. His M12 Locust laid in his hand, ready to be fired. The three healthy Baterians run through the room and collect all the messed up datapads and optical discs, while the Krogan wanted to lift up Mira. As one of the Baterian stood up and turned around, his four eyes fall on Thane, his death has already been sealed. Thane was faster than a blink of an eye next to him and put the gun barrel on his head and fired. The Baterian widened his four eyes shocked and then fall on the ground, while his eyes turned into his head.

The second Baterian had been alarmed by the last, painful sigh of his comrade and turned around, but even before he could realized what happened, the second bullet buried into the soft tissue of the Baterians head. Without a noise, Thane went to the third one. He was too busy with a data pad to realize, that his two allies had been shot down a few moments ago. Just before he was able to recognize the danger behind him, Thane neck snapped him. The Baterian fall on his knees, gurgling from his broken neck and then laid lifeless on the floor.

Thane looked around. The massive Krogan kneed in front of senseless Mira and made sure that she hasn't be killed unwilling. He grumbled and murmured something like "stupid, weak humans". Thane looked around once again. He was sure that it had been four Baterians. Where was the last one? Irritated he stepped back and tried to gain an overview. Suddenly he heard a painful fizzling right from him. Immediately the Drell pointed his gun on the spot and saw how the last crumbled on the floor, suffering from the pain his interleaved leg caused. Desperately his hands were running over the leg, clenching into the wound as he was trying to get the bullet out of the muscle. Seemed like the woman made a good shot. Thane knew how difficult it was to his a leg, while the person was moving. Although he tried to kill his victim as fast and without too much pain, even he had used this tactic sometimes.

"Such a damn shit!", cursed the Baterian and grumbled something, which Thanes translator wasn't able to translate. Thane guessed some more curses of which he should maybe grateful that he wasn't able to understand them.

Slowly, like a calm wave in an ocean, the assassin head over to the suffering alien and kneeled over him. When the Baterian realized the cold bullet on his forehead, he looked up. His four eyelash less eye widened when they recognized the Drell. His mouth opened for a fearful scream, but before it could appear, Thane shot into his head, while he whispered nearly softly "dream well and let Kalahira guide you across the sea." Blood fall on the ground like a small river, while the Baterian left this world.

Thane stood up calmly after making sure, that the Krogan haven't noticed him yet and closed his eyes shortly to pray for the four Baterians. He always did for his victims. It didn't matter as they had been a victim of himself or his client. Their souls deserved to find the way into peace although they had been monsters in this cold universe. Hopefully the goodness guaranteed them forgiveness. To them and to him as well.

He took a deep breath after he finished his silent prayer to the goodness Arashu and heads off to the krogan, while he was melting perfectly with the shadows. Just when the assassin wanted to use a weakness in the armor of the krogan, the colossus grumbled angry.

Faster as Thane would have expect him to be, he turned around and one of his massive arms flew towards him for a heavy punch.

Although the Drell had very sensitive senses and his subconscious warned him instinctively, he just could jump out of the reach within the last second. He stood on the place for a second and watched the krogan calmly. Obviously Thane had underestimated the krogan. How could Thane have been so dumb to do such a bad mistake? Now he was in a position, which he always tried to deny. An open fight. Normally, his victims were already dead at this moment.

The krogan grumbled again and hit his fists together until it sounded like the rhythm of old wardrums. His eyes faced the enemy, waiting for another attack, but Thane Krios did not move. Even though Thane hadn't been in such situation very often, he was skilled in close combat as well. He knew that one wrong movement- as small it seemed to be- could be one too much.

But instead of attacking him, the krogan eased the battle position and stood up. Thane watched him irritated at him, but didn't react on this provocation. He wouldn't be such a fool to make a blindfold move.

"Did you really think, that I haven' noticed you, Drell?" Growled the krogan and watched him skeptically. Thane stayed calm. He crossed his arms, but his Locust was ready to shot anytime.

"To be honest: No. Three dying batarians are pretty hard to overhear and you krogan smell a fight two miles across the wind." Thane was calmly all the time, although he did not have so much experience in a face to face fight compared to the mercenary. He watched the krogan thoughtful and waited.

"At least one who knows our race. My apologies, Drell, but I have to deliver this woman to the docks." The krogan wanted to turn around, when he noticed a sound, when Thane unlocked his weapon. Slowly he turned his head around and watched angrily towards the assassin.

"Keep away from her. I have something against slave traders. So leave the woman alone, all right?" An icy wind crept into the voice of Thane Krios, when he warned the krogan. Normally any normal creature would have fled at this time, even if they did not know Krios, because in this moment he was surrounded by a sinister aura that awakened in every living being the instinct to flee. His calm, quiet posture reinforced this powerful feeling in the air only. This would have looked at each other intimidating, but not at a krogan. They loved to fight, going out of confrontation.

The krogan snorted contemptuously, but suddenly rushed to the Drell. Thane stepped back and prevented that he was knocked over by the weight of the alien. Thane was a few millimeters before the mercenaries and pointed his gun warning to the attackers.

"Do not meddle in the affairs of one." The krogan replied ominously, raising fist threateningly. The assassin was not impressed, however, and went up to the hijackers, directed his gun still on his throat. The krogan looked skeptical to him, but did not move.

"I say it just once! Leave her alone or I'll make sure you can't cause any damage again." Thane had not really expected that his threat would bring something and he was right. Instead, he laughed about this and rushed towards him. The floor vibrated under the weight of the mercenary and the walls threw back his power. The assassin, however, remained standing quietly and waited for his chance. Nearer and nearer came the colossus of an alien and wanted to let the assassin fall once again because of his weight or miss him a tremendous blow, but since he had underestimated Thane. At the last moment the drell jumped to the side in one smooth motion so the krogan straight past him and ran pass by. This irritated grunt, but could not stop in time and ran into a wall.

A loud crack shot through the room and pushed into the ear canal of Thane, but he shook off the drowsiness, because he did not pass up this opportunity. He should end it quickly and with as little suffering as possible.

Faster than a blink of an eye, the Drell was beside his opponent ducked under a defensive stroke, so he was now directly under him. The krogan bowed his short neck, looked down at him surprised, but it was already too late.

Thane Krios pulled the trigger and felt the familiar rebound that followed the addition of his hunting gun. The projectile shot out of the barrel as a bright flash and dug into the soft flesh of the krogan lower jaw. A crack was heard as the bone broke and the krogan gasped in horror. A barrage of spit and blood poured from the big mouth. The previously skeptical and self-confidence eyes rolled in agony, while the bulky body trembled. Slowly vanished the life out of the body of the krogan, Thane could literally feel how she left him.

"You will...you..." The Colossus gurgled yet, but he was not able to finish that sentence. His tongue was pierced by the bullet as well. Only moments later he collapsed and lay motionless on the cold floor.

"May Ammon Kira forgive you..." Thane whispered in his quiet voice, folding the hands of the korgan to a last, silent prayer. He closed his eyes too and prayed to his gods, asking for the forgiveness of his sins.

He still was not sure, why he had done this, why he invited the guilt of five murders for a woman he did not even know, but his subconscious had driven him. The question why could be answered alter. Thane had not been able to see what exactly had happened to the human woman. He had only seen how she was suddenly thrown out of his sight. Uncertainty as to whether she still was alive, or whether the impact of krogan had killed her, stole Thane usually clear mind.

Immediately after he had finished his prayer to the Lord of the hunters, he squatted down on the motionless body of the brown-haired woman. He held his slender fingers under her neck and closed his eyes to listen. The drell remained motionless for some moments, waiting, hoping and then a few moments later feel a pulse under his fingertips. Thane breathed out and for a brief moment, he even allowed himself a small smile. He had these deeds not done for nonetheless. This young woman was saved from a life in suffer. This assurance was inside him at least brought some rest. As a precaution, he also held his palm under her nose and immediately felt the tickling touch of her breath. She was alive! Now he was sure.

In short, he looked at the young woman and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, but decided that it was time to call the C-Sec, which would take care of everything else. Until the security people would show up here, he would have disappeared long ago.

/ / Do it well. I hope your road is better now, than the one lying behind you / /, he said silently to the saved woman, before he left the warehouse. Once outside, Thane lent briefly on the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax. A cool breeze caressed his heated skin. Thane was done. This night had been exhausting for him, although he had already had so many difficult missions. His goal had been guarded very well, better than most of his victims and the safety precautions had demanded everything from him and his body and now this savage had been too much.

Suddenly, without warning, a massive coughing caught the control of his body and no one of the person around noticed it. No one saw how the body of the drell writhed under the cough, but Thane already knew it. He had to wait and let it go through, and then the cough ended on its own. These attacks came every time he had concentrating too hard. It was a burden that he carried with him, and would kill him one day, but that was his fate.

Even when the coughing had subsided, his body was still shaking and the Drell took all his willpower to put him back under control. The woman was not really safe yet. First he had to make sure his murders would be senseless.

Thane opened his big black eyes and activated his omnitool. Some moments he hesitated, but then saw that this was the only way. It did not take long before he sent the location anonymously to the Citadell security. That would take care of everything, but until they arrived, he would already be on the way to Illium for his next job. Thane was just about to make his way to the terminals as he paused. Slowly he turned his head to the warehouse, the door was still open and a dead batarian was still in the doorway.

Internally, the Drell struggled with himself, he actually had to get out of here as soon as possible, an encounter with the C-Sec could be uncomfortable, but he could not let the young woman lying there so helpless. Even on the Citadell actually someone would notice 6 dead bodies and an unconscious woman. Resignedly he shook his head and went back, stuffed the body in a warehouse and locked the door with the help of his universal tool. His hand remained still a few long moments on the cold palladium door. Why did he care? Why was it important? Otherwise he was always so calm. Why was he so enraged now? But he could not think about it longer, because he heard the sirens of emergency vehicles of Citadell security far away. He had to get out of here right now. One last time he looked at the door, wished luck to the woman and then disappeared like a shadow in the slowly darkening night. How Thane could guess that he had helped the woman, who would turn his life his life around?


End file.
